nunyons_bibliothecafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19
A passage from Rutger's Journal :The wreakage of the battle seems bizzare in the morning light. Mist rising from the seemingly warm former tree beasts. The cries of a mother wailing for the death of her son snapped us back to the reality of the situation. A guard came up and escorted us to the govenors keep, and into an audience with Govenor Dubov. :Dubov was wearing armour when we met him this time, and he asked after how we had been - Iggy filled him in on the details. It would seem that any living wood actually springs to life and attack. They had supplies for another 2 weeks on short rations, the horses have been slaughtered and salted and there are fish in the river. We discussed the situation and Ravel and Dubov introduced themselves. After a while we agree that a trip to the armoury and a rest in the inn would be beneficial, we were to reconvene an hour after noon. :The next 2 hours we spent at the armoury. Teldorthan thought that he could amend my armour, I took my armour off and put in his hands. We look in the import shop as well and purchase a number of useful items. We return to Dubov, where he is joined by Gwyneth fab Mathonwy and Mariana Terreskovna. We were seated, which was a novelty - Dubov took the floor and we discussed our options it would seem that they can only resurect the god at the festival of Gobaith 10 days hence. Destroying the artifacts may be problematic as they were handed down from Khaine himself. We retell our story and mentions of the white haired elves rings a bell. The Winterleaves - Nia is/was a powerful prophet who recieved visions from Khaine. Her visions turned to madness years ago and instead of the glory of Khaine she talked of dark places and spiders. Calbach was her mouthpiece. I recalled a time when I was part of a squad that eradicated a cult of Lolth - apparently it's Khaine's sister?! I remember it as Loth but who am I to question. The 3 elven gods are triplets Corellon, Khaine and Lolth. When they were 1 people they all worshiped each other equally until Lolth went mad and sparked a civil war. Ending the war, the Elves were ok with but the Eldarin were not happy with so the Elves left the feywild to the natural world. The Drow live in the underdark and the feydark. Like that dickhead security drow in the feywild. Dubov chipped in pointing out that we need to get to Llyn Gwanwyn so we can stop the ritual and bicker about the academic wheres and why nots. I asked if there would be a route from the feywild from the Winter Fort to the Summer Fort and the possibility of a suprise attack. :Dubov chipped in and suggested that a miliary force backup to our plan, i suggested a diversionary force while we attack via the feywild. Everyone else seemed to think that floating the civilian population down the river wont work. Fools. We left Dubov with the decision on whether or not to send a diversionary force. Sergeant Cenwyn met us outside Dubov's office, and we manage to get out of the forest without too much issue - avoiding the Wild Hunt all together. And we find our way to the Rost Farm - which now is actually growing something. Man eating trees. The forest peeters out by the time we get to the Winter Fort (Caer Velloth). :As we approached the fort a dragon appeared out of the hole, it seemed to be the same one we defeated before! :::R1: I attacked the beast with my axe, embedding the axe in it's flank, breathing acid into the wound. It reared up and bellowed, the sound was shocking. :::R2: I was stunned for a few seconds. The dragon let out a terrible roar and arms start to burst out of the ground, undead rise and shamble towards us. One charged at me and swung at me with it's battle axe, missing toally. A second attacked me slashing into my side (5). The dragon then clawed at everyone missing me. It no longer looked stunned. Cenwyn attacked it and it looked stunned again. :::R3: Another undead undead attacked me glancing its axe accross my side (5), Jakar's resiliance was quite impressive and I shrugged off the wounds i'd recieved, at least for a little while (11). I adopted the Rain of Steel stance I learned some years ago and punctuated my scything attacks with a wicked jab that connected with the dragons tail (19). The dragon tried to attack us all with it's claws again, connecting with me slightly (6). The undead that were attacking me collapsed headless as they tried to attack me (RoS ) :::R4: Jakar slices through the dragons neck, ending it time in this realm. I move up to the zombie attacking Cenwyn and missed swiping at it, as it attacked back I cleaved it in half. ::: : A passage from Ignatief's journal : A passage from Jakar's journal : A passage from Ravel's journal :Shiny, shiny good. :Order of the Stick - http://www.giantitp.com/comics/oots0001.html :We killed the Dragon A passage from Cenwyn's report : A passage from Tevoth's journal : A passage from Bors's journal :